1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of inserts which are formed of a material normally harder than the material of the carrier substrate. These inserts are designed for placement into the carrier substrate to provide a location of attachment of various devices secured with respect to the internal threads defined inside the insert. Normally this type of insert is used in most situations where the carrier base material is not the type of material that would form a long term means of securement due to the softness of the material itself. Thus the present invention provides a hardened insert for placement into the softer material providing a more reliable and longer lasting means of securement. Such inserts can be utilized when placement into rubber, wooden or other thin metallic materials but is most preferably used placed into thermoplastic materials to provide a means of securement thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been designed for providing metallic inserts which can be placed into a carrier substrate and have been patented such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,058 patented Dec. 3, 1957 to R. Neuschotz on a xe2x80x9cSplit Sleeve Type Locking Insert With Inwardly Deformed Thread And Longitudinal Keyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,970 patented Oct. 14, 1958 to R. Neuschotz on an xe2x80x9cInsert Having Frictionally Retained Key Which Upsets Threads Of Base Memberxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,358 patented Nov. 1, 1960 to R. Neuschotz on a xe2x80x9cThreaded Element With U-Shaped Locking Keyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,508 patented to W. E. Greene on Jun. 19, 1962 on a xe2x80x9cWedge Locked Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,962 patented Sep. 17, 1963 to R. A. Neuschotz on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Locking Threaded Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,535 patented Oct. 1, 1963 to M. S. Czarnowski and assigned to Illinois Tool Works, Inc. on an xe2x80x9cInsert Fastenerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,645 patented Feb. 8, 1966 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cSelf-Aligning Insertsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,141 patented May 3, 1966 to R. Neuschotz on a xe2x80x9cDeformed Locking Thread With Relieved Areasxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,792 patented Sep. 6, 1966 to R. Neuschotz et al and assigned to Newton Insert Company on a xe2x80x9cThreaded Element With Carrier Part Deforming Locking Keyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,688 patented May 16, 1967 to J. Rosan et al and assigned to Rosan Engineering Corp. on an xe2x80x9cInsert Having Hollow Locking Pinsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,031 patented Oct. 10, 1967 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cThreaded Elements And Locking Keys Thereforxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,697 patented Mar. 5, 1968 to C. E. James and assigned to Newton Insert Co. on xe2x80x9cThreaded Elements With Locking Keysxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,717 patented Oct. 8, 1968 to J. Rosan et al on a xe2x80x9cLocking Pin With Capxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,301 patented Dec. 10, 1968 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cSelf-Aligning Threaded Elementsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,564 patented Jan. 14, 1969 to R. Neuschotz on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Aligning Threaded Fastenerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,302 patented Oct. 14, 1969 to J. Rosan, Sr., et al on an xe2x80x9cInsert With Prism Lock Pinxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,896 patented May 26, 1970 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cThreaded Fasteners Having Flangesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,829 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to L. A. Runton and assigned to Philips Screw Company on a xe2x80x9cHard Metal Insert For Soft Metal Bodiesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,309 patented Mar. 21, 1972 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cStructure And Use Of Fasteners Having Locking Keysxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,526 patented Jun. 6, 1972 to R. Neuschotz on xe2x80x9cFasteners Having Locking Keysxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,438 patented to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Yardley Products on Sep. 10, 1974 on xe2x80x9cUltrasonic Insertsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,287 patented to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on Jan. 18, 1977 and assigned to Yardley Products Corporation on an xe2x80x9cInsert Of The Self-Tapping Fluted Typexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,579 patented Mar. 13, 1979 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Yardley Products Corporation on a xe2x80x9cMetal Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,189 patented Sep. 8, 1981 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Yardley Products Corp. on a xe2x80x9cThreaded Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,986 patented Dec. 29, 1981 to A. D. Barnsdale on xe2x80x9cInsertsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,273 patented Sep. 20, 1983 to J. H. Ruhl et al and assigned to Huck Manufacturing Company on xe2x80x9cBlind Fastenersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,394 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to D. M. While et al and assigned to LTV Aerospace And Defense Company on a xe2x80x9cFastener Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des.289,374 patented Apr. 21, 1987 to T. ziaylek, Jr. and assigned to Yardley Products Corp. on an xe2x80x9cInsertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,249 patented Aug. 30, 1988 to R. W. Elcock et al and assigned to Rexnord Inc. on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Broaching Keyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des.298,605 patented Nov. 22, 1988 to W. L. Colgan et al and assigned to Rexnord Inc. on an xe2x80x9cInsert For Securing Fastening Devicesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,907 patented Mar. 28, 1989 to H. L. Williamson et al and assigned to Hi-Shear Corporation on a xe2x80x9cFastener For Structures Made Of Composite Materialsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,462 patented Jun. 27, 1989 to J. M. G. Tildesley and assigned to P.S.M. Fasteners Limited on xe2x80x9cDiecast Screwthreaded Inserts And Method Of Making Themxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,485 patented to B. A. Guevara et al on Jan. 23, 1990 and assigned to Rexnord Holdings Inc. on a xe2x80x9cLocking Key For Threaded Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,806 patented Oct. 16, 1990 to D. A. Nottelmann et al and assigned to Textro, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cMethod Of Producing Non-Corrosive Headed Composite Fastenersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,189 patented Jul. 2, 1991 to D. N. Harley and assigned to Titus Tool Company Limited on an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Fixing Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,795 patented Jul. 21, 1992 to K. Kobusch and assigned to Bollhoff and Co. GmbH and Co. KG on a xe2x80x9cScrew Threaded Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,888 patented May 11, 1993 to S. Shumada et al and assigned to Fukuvi Chemical Industry Co., Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cMethod For Producing FRP Screw-Like Fastening Elementsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,322 patented Sep. 21, 1993 to L. Salice and assigned to Arturo Salice S.p.A. on a xe2x80x9cFastening Element Comprising A Dowel-Shaped Sleevexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,357 patented May 2, 1995 to D. P. Viscio et al and assigned to Emhart Inc. on a xe2x80x9cScrew Thread Locking Insertxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des.371,294 patented Jul. 2, 1996 to R. P. Anquetin and assigned to Black and Decker Inc. on a xe2x80x9cWall Plugxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,581 patented Feb. 2, 1999 to S. M. Sadri et al and assigned to Huck International, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cFree Running Prevailing Torque Nutxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,921 patented to A. Gauthier et al on Jun. 27, 2000 and assigned to Societe de Prospection et d""Inventions Techniques Spit on an xe2x80x9cAnchor Bolt For Friable Materialxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a one-piece metallic threaded insert fixedly positionable into a carrier substrate to facilitate securement with respect thereto. The insert includes a main body which is generally of a cylindrical shape which defines a central bore extending axially therethrough. This central bore will preferably define interior threading therealong to facilitate affixing of a threaded member with respect to the substrate by securement thereof to the one-piece metallic insert which itself is secured fixedly with respect to the carrier substrate.
The main body of the insert preferably includes a central axis extending axially through the central bore. The main body also defines an outer surface facing outwardly therearound and an inward surface within the central bore thereof. The main body defines an upper end and a lower end with the central bore extending axially therearound.
A plurality of outer ring members are included located on the outer surface of the main body which extend outwardly therefrom and therearound. These outer ring members include knurling sections thereon to facilitate securement of the main body with respect to the carrier substrate responsive to insertion of the insert therewithin. The outer ring members define one or more outer annular slots therebetween to allow the carrier substrate material to migrate thereinto to further facilitate securement of the main body with respect to the carrier substrate. These outer ring members are preferably positioned extending laterally in a direction approximately perpendicular with respect to the central axis of the main body. The knurling sections preferably include a first knurling section extending helically about a portion of the outer ring members and a second knurling section extending helically around a portion of the outer ring members in a direction opposite with respect to the first knurling section in order to enhance the preventing of rotational movement of the one-piece metallic threaded insert axially about the central axis thereof responsive to the carrier substrate when positioned inserted therewithin.
The present invention further includes an upper pilot rib construction which is positioned on the outer surface of the main body adjacent the upper end thereof to facilitate placement into the carrier substrate during implanting of the one-piece metallic threaded insert thereinto. The upper pilot rib defines an upper leading surface which is arcuate for further facilitating insertion of the one-piece metallic threaded insert into the carrier substrate with the upper end being inserted initially. The upper pilot rib and the outer ring members extend outwardly laterally from the outer surface of the main body preferably to an equal distance therefrom. The upper pilot rib will preferably include a first upper pilot rib member positioned on the outer surface of the main body adjacent the upper end thereof to facilitate placement thereof into the carrier substrate during implanting of the one-piece metallic threaded insert thereinto. The first upper pilot rib member preferably defines a first upper leading surface which is circularly arcuate in cross section for facilitating initial insertion of the one-piece metallic threaded insert into the carrier substrate with the upper end being inserted initially. The first pilot rib member preferably also defines a first upper flat backing surface extending from the first upper leading surface toward the main body to facilitate retaining of the threaded insert in the carrier substrate by preventing removal therefrom axially responsive to insertion thereof with the upper end inserted firstly.
Similarly a second upper pilot rib member may be positioned on the outer surface of the main body between the first upper pilot rib member and the outer ring members extending therearound to further facilitate placement thereof into the carrier substrate during implanting of the insert thereinto. The second upper pilot rib member preferably defines a second upper leading surface which is circularly arcuate in cross section for further facilitating initial insertion of the insert into the carrier substrate with the upper end inserted initially. The second upper pilot rib member preferably includes a second upper flat backing surface extending from the second upper leading surface toward the main body to facilitate retaining of the one-piece metallic threaded insert in the carrier substrate by preventing removal thereof axially responsive to insertion thereof with the upper end first.
In certain embodiments a lower pilot rib construction will also be included positioned on the outer surface of the main body adjacent the lower end thereof to facilitate placement into the carrier substrate during implanting of the insert. The lower rib construction will preferably include a lower leading surface which is arcuate to further facilitate insertion of the insert into the carrier substrate. The lower pilot rib construction preferably will include a first lower pilot rib member positioned on the outer surface of the main body adjacent the lower end thereof to facilitate placement thereof into the carrier substrate during implanting of the insert thereinto. The first lower pilot rib member will define a first lower leading surface in certain embodiments of the present invention which is circularly arcuate in cross section for further facilitating initial insertion of the insert into the carrier substrate with the lower end first. The first lower pilot rib member further will define preferably a first lower flat backing surface extending from the first lower leading surface toward the main body to facilitate retaining of the one-piece metallic threaded insert in the carrier substrate by preventing removal thereof axially responsive to insertion thereof with the lower end first.
Additionally a second lower pilot rib member will preferably be included positioned on the outer surface of the main body between the first lower pilot rib member and the outer ring members extending therearound to further facilitate insertion of the metallic insert into the carrier substrate. This second lower pilot rib member preferably will include a second lower leading surface which is circularly arcuate in cross section for further facilitating initial insertion of the one-piece metallic threaded insert into the carrier substrate with the lower end inserted firstly. The second lower pilot rib member preferably will define a second lower flat backing surface extending from the second lower leading surface toward the main body to facilitate retaining of the one-piece metallic threaded insert in the carrier substrate by preventing removal therefrom axially.
The main body in combination with the outer ring members as well as the upper and lower pilot rib members will have structural mirror image symmetry preferably taken about a plane extending through the center of the one-piece metallic threaded insert oriented perpendicularly with respect to the central axis of the insert itself. In this manner insertion of the threaded insert in either direction with either the upper or lower end extending into the carrier substrate initially it is possible. The capability of implanting an insert with either end leading is a prime advantage especially when utilizing automated system for insertion.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein inserting into the carrier substrate is greatly facilitated.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein usage with an insert of a metallic material is significantly enhanced.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein various different sizes of internal threaded zones can be defined for attaching various items with respect to the substrate.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein usage with softer substrates such as thermoplastic materials which do not hold threading or hold any type of attachment device thereto very easily is particularly usable.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein securement between the threaded insert itself and the molded base material such as plastic is greatly enhanced.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein the threaded insert can be affixed securely with respect to the carrier substrate which may be formed as a molded part.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein the insert may be inserted into the molded base material at the time of molding thereof.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein the insert itself is a mirror image about the center plane thereof.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein insertion of the metallic insert with either open end first is made possible due to the unique construction of the insertion ribs of this invention.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein cost of manufacture is minimized.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein maintenance requirements are minimized.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein initial capital outlay for equipment is minimized.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein various different types of metal can be used for the insert itself.
It is an object of the one-piece metallic threaded insert of the present invention wherein different sizing of central bores and threaded sections therein can be defined for various purposes.